Príncipe
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Não acredite em príncipes encantados. É burrice. DG


**Disclaimer**

- Harry Potter não me pertence, eu só estou fazendo a minha parte na destruição taxativa desses personagens.

- UA no sentido de que Malfoy lutou na Guerra ao lado de Potter e turma, e depois disso todos voltaram para encerrar o sétimo ano em Hogwarts. O quê? Era assim que uma koorime queria que fosse, oras...

Sim. Saga das fics Unfinished, agora finalizadas. Salve as férias!

* * *

**Príncipe**

**Hermione POV**

Levantei minha cabeça, respirando fundo.

Sétimo ano.

Havia jurado a mim mesma que naquele baile, eu não esperaria por Rony Weasley. Eu não esperaria nem por Harry, nem por Krum, nem por príncipe encantado algum.

Era tarde demais para alguém salvar a pobre princesa de sua torre.

Hermione Granger havia dado a si mesma a chave de sua prisão.

E naquela noite, descendo sozinha a escadaria da Grifinória para o meu último baile de Natal em Hogwarts, eu estava decidida a nunca mais chorar sozinha pelo castelo depois que a festa acabasse. Jurei que naquela noite, quando a última música tocasse, eu estaria linda, leve e solta, completamente descabelada, jogada numa mesa com os pés pra cima, arrasada de tanto dançar.

E mais nada.

Tudo que eu precisava era descer aquele último degrau. Levantar ainda mais o rosto. Encarar a todos. Sorrir. Brilhar e me despedir de todas as minhas ilusões de menina.

Nunca mais esperaria por um príncipe encantado.

Mulheres de verdade descem as malditas escadas e enfrentam seu último baile sozinhas. Elas não precisam ser salvas. Elas não precisam ser curadas. Não precisam ser queridas.

Só mais um passo, Granger! Eu repeti pra mim mesma.

E antes que minhas pernas tremessem ainda mais, e os pés desobedientes falhassem no salto com meu corpo indo ao chão... Antes que eu pudesse acordar da última ilusão...

Foi quando toda aquela Torre caiu diante de mim, dentro dos olhos cinzentos de Draco Malfoy.

.

.

**Draco POV**

"Já quer começar o baile pelo lado errado do salão, sangue-ruim?"

Eu ainda segurava seu braço, quando ela finalmente se deu conta de mim.

É claro que aqueles dois patéticos amigos dela me encaravam como se _eu_ a tivesse feito cair de início, e não a segurado antes que aquele rostinho lindo desse um beijo no chão.

Lindo? Isso soa estranho quando se junta o nome de Hermione na mesma frase?

"Eu... eu... ah..." – ela molhou os lábios e respirou com mais força, então me fitando com a velha firmeza daqueles olhos castanhos. – "Obrigada, Malfoy."

"Disponha sempre, Granger."

E me virei, já ouvindo as vozes irritantes dos seus fiéis escudeiros vindo resgatar a boa moça das garras do malévolo sonserino. Às vezes ser Draco Malfoy era tão cansativo.

Mesmo tendo _me arriscado_ em nome de um outro lado, que eu nem tinha certeza que me aceitaria... Mesmo depois de ter traído e condenado meu pai... Mesmo depois de eu ter dado trégua ao Testa-Quebrada...

Ainda... e sempre, sempre eu seria um Malfoy. Eu sempre seria o vilão.

Sentei-me na mesa de toalhas verdes, pegando meu drinque. Granger não se manteve muito tempo dando explicações ao ruivo probetão. Engraçado ver essas coisas de longe. Harry Potter se virou em minha direção, me olhando como se querendo me intimidar, e depois sorriu em direção a Granger, que parecia acabar de dar uma bela resposta para Weasley que...

Eu quase engasguei com minha bebida.

Potter! Aquele maldito! Ele _sabia_! Estava lá, sentado, ao lado da ruivinha Weasley, me encarando com o sorriso mais safado e divertido do mundo! O desgraçado _sabia_ e estava rindo às _minhas_ custas!

Droga... Há quanto tempo ele sabia que eu estava interessado na sua melhor amiga?

"Draco, o que foi?"

"Não enche, Parkinson."

Bati o copo contra a mesa, e Harry me deu um olhar mais sério.

Foi sem querer que meus olhos voaram pelo salão até encontrá-la. Forte, impetuosa, dançando como se aquele fosse sua última chance. De quê?

Por Merlin, ela estava fazendo de novo.

Tudo havia começado por aquele soco. Como uma sangue-ruim **ousava** me bater? Se ela queria minha atenção, a conseguiu naquele dia. Bom, esqueçam a parte do ódio eterno e juras de vingança. Quando se tem treze anos, essas coisas não duram muito tempo. Mas outras ficam.

E podem ficar ali, quietas, guardadas, à espreita, por meses, anos, sem nunca dizer palavra, nem nunca sair do lugar.

Hermione me intrigava. Com toda aquela força delicada dela.

Uma contradição que dançava com tanta força que podia explodir o teto e o chão e não restaria mais nada além daquela sombra dela. Aquele ar de alguma coisa que nunca tinha nome, nem definição.

De repente observá-la era um hobby. Então uma mania. E um vício. Eu respirava o ar indecifrável dela.

Talvez, eu devesse dizer alguma coisa? Não, não era meu estilo dizer. E nem o dela, me ouvir.

Era melhor eu voltar pra minha Torre e voltar a planejar a dominar o mundo. Aquele olhar de guarda-real do Potter já estava me irritando ao máximo.

Quando dei por mim, meus pés me levavam para fora do salão.

.

.

**Hermione POV**

De repente, me sentia cansada de fingir que estava me divertindo naquela pista de dança. Quer dizer, uma mulher também quer mais que pular sobre os pés e suar até de manhã... certo? Mas o quê mais eu _poderia_ querer...?

Harry e Ron me vigiavam em cada passo depois do incidente com Malfoy na escada. Ótimo, claro, o que mais de perfeito podia me acontecer além daquele idiota ficar me olhando _e nunca se aproximar de mim? _E na verdade... eu... eu percebi que não via mais Ron daquela forma. Não era para ser. Não... não éramos mais que bons amigos agora. Não havia dentro daquele amigo _um home de verdade_ para uma Hermione de verdade.

E era isso que eu queria ser. Uma Hermione de verdade.

Continuei dançando até perto das janelas altas, Harry distraiu-se com Ginny, Ron com sua cerveja, e por um instante parei, como quem não quer nada. Olhei em volta, um gesto com as mãos como se um calor súbito me tivesse acometido, lá fora uma Lua imensa me chamava com tanto gosto... Por quê? Eu tinha esperado _tanto_ para me divertir naquele baile. Mas eu não estava!

Fingi estar com calor, me abanando novamente enquanto olhava em volta. Todos pulavam, berrando o último sucesso da banda. Já chega, Hermione Granger! Você é tudo, menos burra. Eu já sei que não vou me divertir ficando aqui. Com a barra do vestido em mãos, atravessei à francesa pelas portas de vidro até o jardim dos fundos de Hogwarts.

"Ar... finalmente, ar. "

O que eu estava fazendo? Perdendo meu último baile em Hogwarts? Fugindo dos meus amigos?

Tudo que eu sabia era o quanto a Lua estava muito mais interessante que um salão de luzes piscantes. Aquela luz pálida, mas constante. Enegrecida por nuvens, mas que se deixava ver, que sempre se sabia que estava lá.

Foi quando percebi que o barulho tonto que vinha do baile já estava bastante longe, e eu me aproximava, do chorão mais alto do jardim. Que não estava sozinho.

"Granger? O que faz aqui?"

Aquela noite já era absurda o bastante, me fazendo suspirar e aceitar aquela presença em meu súbito refúgio. Era simples o raciocínio: encarar o sonserino ou voltar a fingir ser uma Hermione feliz no baile?

Recostei-me ao chorão, perto dele. E naquele momento, eu não sabia definir se estava incomodada ou à vontade com o sonserino. Era uma sensação estranha...Tudo naquele noite era estranho!

Eu queria entender como me sentia ao lado de alguém que fora por anos meu inimigo, e de repente havia se arriscado tanto para lutar do nosso lado. Eu quisesse realmente entender porque não estava se divertindo _no meu baile de formatura_. Droga, era tão ruim assim estar sozinha? Não, não era. O problema não era não _estar com alguém._ Aquilo não me machucava, de fato.

Então... O problema era _acreditar_ que não valia mais a pena. Eu estava perdendo meus sonhos. Perdendo todos, um a um, os castelos de ilusão que eu havia criado.

"Eu não quero isso."

"O que você não quer, Granger?"

"O _último_ baile. É como se não tivesse volta." – ela fez uma pausa longa, respirando fundo o cheiro suave das lóthus. Draco esperou, em silêncio, até ela continuar. "Como se eu quebrasse todas as coisas... as coisas que eu acreditei e visse tudo quebrar como vidro... e quando esse baile acabar... eu... eu vou..."

Então me virei para ele.

Draco colocou as mãos no bolso da calça de linho puro, feita especialmente para que ele fosse o mais elegante do baile. Naquela hora, eu tenho certeza de que ele só queria que tivessem bolsos maiores.

"O que tem quando o baile acabar, Granger?"

.

.

**Draco POV**

O olhar amedrontado dela. Pálido, confuso. Indefeso. O que era irônico, porque indefesa era a última coisa que definiria Hermione Granger no dicionário de Draco.

E era como se fosse a última palavra que faltava para eu entendê-la.

"Eu prometi que não me iludiria mais. Que não esperaria mais!" – ela disse, com força.

_ Mas todos nós esperamos... _eu pensei. E eu me senti tão idiota. Ali, do lado dela. Esperando.

Foi quando me virei, para ver os olhos da Grifinória se espremendo, os lábios se entreabrindo sem som diversas vezes até que as palavras pulassem de sua boca, soando como um murmúrio escondido.

-Mas... como vou sair por aí agora? Como vou acordar e saber que não tenho mais ilusão alguma? Eu não quero perdê-las... nem as mais tolas! Nem como aquela em que acredito que um dia vou ser tão boa quanto Mc'Gonagall... ou que uma noite eu vou voltar de uma importante missão do Ministério e alguém vai estar esperando por mim... São mentiras, mas e daí? Eu não quero perdê-las. Nenhuma delas!

Burra. Pela primeira vez, eu achei Granger uma grande burra.

"Você _é_ tão boa quanto a Mc'Gonagall, Granger."

Ela me olhou com os olhos mais confusos e incrédulos. E por muito mais tempo que jamais olhara para mim.

"E isso já é muito pra uma sangue-ruim." – sorri, com uma pontada de deboche na voz. Ótimo, afinal, não seria _eu_ se simplesmente falasse uma coisa bonita para ela sem estragar tudo depois.

Queria ter gravado a cara de espanto dela. E aquele sorriso que não a deixava fingir de forma certa que estava zangada.

"Sonserino idiota."

Eu era idiota. Mas ei, eu não era burro. O que ela havia dito também? Ah, que ficaria sozinha.

Eu não sabia como responder àquilo. Quando eu percebi, meu corpo respondia por mim, e a minha mão tocava o rosto dela. Minha intenção era tão nítida quanto absurda. Eu ia beijá-la.

Os lábios dela sorriram levemente, ao canto, enquanto os olhos dela desconfiavam de mim.

"Eu posso ser idiota. Mas a Granger que eu conheço não tem o direito de ser tão burra."

"Eu...!"

"Você quer mesmo alguém que fique em casa lhe esperando, sem saber se você vai voltar ou não de uma missão, Granger?"

Beijar a sangue-ruim era muito, muito melhor que eu esperava. Mais que apenas o contato físico, naquela noite, sim, teve o meu orgulho reerguido. Porque pela primeira vez, eu sabia uma coisa que a Granger não sabia: porque um sonserino sangue-puro e arrogante como eu estava mordiscando o lábio dela e apertando sua cintura com tanta força.

"O que você faria, Malfoy?"

Deixei meu rosto próximo enquanto soltava seu lábio, respirando baixo sobre a boca avermelhada dela.

"Príncipes encantados não existem, Granger. Só príncipes."

Eu me recompus, puxando sua mão.

Quando entramos no salão, todos pareceram esquecer que aquele era o último baile do Sétimo Ano. Os dois escudeiros, a ruivinha, toda Griffinória, a Sonserina, os burburinhos só diziam como a dangue-ruim dançava ao lado do Príncipe Mestiço.

Hermione também esqueceu que aquele era seu último baile.

.

.

**Hermione POV**

Quando pegamos o trem de volta à Londres, Malfoy estava de pé ao lado de sua porta. Aberta.

Ele pegou as malas da minha mão, enquanto Harry e Ron nos enchiam de perguntas. Que não responderíamos, é claro. Ele me olhou com aqueles olhos cinzentos e perguntou o que eu iria fazer agora.

"Acreditar em príncipes, oras."

**OWARI**


End file.
